


RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 - Part 1

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Always, Because we don't know when we'll post again, Challenge Accepted, M/M, RWG - Bingo 2018, SO, We can't say we're back, after all this time, daryl dixon - Freeform, enjoy, for now, posting, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Challenge Accepted - Rickyl Writers Group - Bingo 2018Part 1





	RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again ♪ 
> 
> Ok, we alredy know we've been lost from the fandom and from every single social media, but it wasn't by choice...  
> we've been deadling with the whole mess of the show and besides, we have a lot of events this year we need to organize and well, real life can be hard and get you tired sometimes.  
> But we're trying...
> 
> This Challenge was supposed to be posted last month, well, we post it on May, because we're a mess...
> 
> We hope you enjoy this whole series of dirty things...

For this edit we used the card:  **Bitting**

 

****

**_ATTENTION!!!_  **For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/27vRop7>

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
